Mornings
by Kagulovestea94
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura leave for a mission, both sexually frustrated because of each other. Kakashi's Icha Icha books and Sakura's rampaging hormones won't help. Will they get what they want? Slightly AU. Rated M because of language, sexual themes, lime and lemon.
1. I'm sorry

I don't own Naruto's characters, they're Kishi-sensei's. Hope you like this three-shot Kakashi x Sakura fanfic. 3

*Rated M because of language, sexual themes and maybe some smutty lemon.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV.**

Oh, mornings, sure they are beautiful, specially when you wake up with those warm sunlight rays in your body. After that you would stretch and sit up in your bed and think about what you´re going to do next: take a shower, grab a cup of coffee, sit and read your favourite book. That could be him for this day and the others but as a shinobi he had to leave for a mission.

-If I don´t get up now I would get there later than usual, right, Pakkun?- his lazy voice said as he looked through his window.

-Hurry up, Kakashi, you´re always late.- his ninken said as he rubbed his puppy eyes.

He smiled softly as he got up from his bed, he fixed it a little bit before walking towards his bathroom where he took a shower and took care of his body needs. Soon after he put his clothes on, the usual dark blue outfit with his jonin vest, mask and Konoha headband, he ate something from his fridge before leaving.

-Pakkun, take care of the house, ok? I´ll be going with Sakura to Suna because she needs to teach an antidote class or something like that.- the jonin said as he put his sandals and backpack on.

-Yes, kakashi, leave already.- the pug said as he walked behind him, pushing him towards the door,

He patted his head and left towards the principal gate, where his favourite student was waiting for him.

-You´re late again, Kakashi-sensei!- she said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

-Yes,yes, sorry, Sakura, I had something to do before coming here.- he said calmly with a little smile as he scratched his nape.

-Let´s leave already, ok?- she said with her bossy tone.

-yes, yes.- he said and the both disappeared in the forest, running towards their destination which would take them at least 3 days.

Hours passed and it was already dawn when they decided to take a break, they looked around the area to see where they could spend the night. He chose a tiny open space where they could see the starts that started to twinkle. Sakura started setting up the tent where they would sleep, in all of her things she forgot her own tent but luckily she had sleep with her sensei and Naruto in a tent together before.

-It´s done, Sakura.- he said as he finished lighting up the fireplace with one of his copied Fire jutsus.

They ate the bento´s they took from home and chatted about life and work, like what Sakura was going to do in Suna, why Naruto couldn´t come and stuff like that. Once they finished they talked about their plan for the next day and planned to go to sleep. Kakashi set up their bed inside the tent,joining them because of the space. He had slept with Sakura before but not alone like this, and that made him nervous as he remembered a paragraph he read in his "Make out" series. Suddenly his hormones started to affect his mind.

 _"No, I can´t think about that...specially not with her."_ He tought to himself as he got up to get out of the tent when suddenly he bumped into his student. He looked at the pink haired girl , she was wearing her tight shorts and a simple baby pink shirt, embracing her body gracefully.

-S-Sorry, sensei! I didn´t see you.- she said as she blushed. " _Shannaro! I need to stop thinking about him like that! He is my fucking sensei!_ " She tought.

They stood there awkwardly for about 5 minutes and Kakashi swore he could hear her heart beating faster than usual as he looked at her. She had something different that day, something he didn´t know what it was but that made him think of her like a woman, not his favorite student anymore.

-I-I'm going to look around a bit and set up some traps, ok?- he said wlaking quickly away from the girl.

-okay...-she whispered before getting inside the tent. She laid down in half of the bed.

 **SAKURA'S POV.**

 _Why is Kakashi-sensei so weird today?_ I ask myself as I play with the sheets. _I can't help it, I just can't see him like a teacher anymore, not since that day. What happened? Well...I found him jerking off in his bathroom._

 _I wasn't peaking, I was at his place after a mission and I fell asleep shortly after finishing the report. I wanted to pee really bad and I walked quickly but silently towards the bathroom when I clearly hear him groaning softly. But wait, what shocked me the most was when he came...he whispered my name. My fucking name!_ _Damn that hot ass sensei and his groans, they've been stuck in my head. I'm not sure If I should thank Lady Tsunade for assigning him to accompany me, it was hard to keep my composure around him._

I sigh loudly before stretching myself, we still had two more days until we get to Suna. I need to go there to teach them how to make a better use of their plants and also I'm taking back a few students to learn a bit of the plans we have in Konoha. Seriously, becoming Lady Tsunade's student was the best decision I ever took.

I start to feel myself dozing off so I cover myself with the sheets, turning around towards my left side. After a few minutes I can feel a warm body laying beside me, I groan and turn towards my right side, my back facing the man laying behind me.

 _"Take that, teacher_ " I smile softly before everything goes black.

 **KAKASHI'S POV.**

I finish setting up the traps and I walk lazily towards the fireplace, which I turn off my pouring some water on it. Then I walk towards the tent where Sakura might be already asleep. I peek inside and she's already breathing peacefully facing my side. I smirk and take one of my sleeping shirts, sleeveless with a mask as always, along with my used pants from yesterday.

I take off my dark blue shirt and put on the other one before doing the same thing with my pants. I slowly crawl towards my side of the bed and lay down after closing the velcro in the opening of the tent.

Sakura is sleeping peacefully beside me, she looks beautiful. I examine her features slowly, her soft pink locks resting sprawled in the pillow, her relaxed expression, closed eyes with long lashes hiding her gorgeous jade orbs. I quickly take a look at her purple rhombus, the Strength of a Hundred Seal. S _he became so powerful in the last years and I'm glad she did._

She groans softly before turning her back to me so I can look at her curves closely. _She didn't only become a strong kunoichi but a beautiful woman...with monstrous strength. She didn't have curves like Hinata or any other woman, her were just fine. She had her slightly defined abdomen, strong arms and well toned legs. Those legs and that butt. I'd like to spank it one of these days. Wait, the fuck?_

I sigh and cover my lower half with the covers. _I'm already hard, fucking shit._ I sigh before rolling towards my side, my back facing Sakura. I need to think of something else because I can't jerk off right now, it's not a good idea or I might end up stuck at the top of a tree.

" _Get some sleep, Kakashi_." And everything goes black.

Morning came and the birds chirped around them. Kakashi had already lifted the tramps and was laying in bed again reading the second book of his beloved Icha Icha series, Icha Icha Violence. He had a blush in his face, a subtle one, and it wasn't just because of the erotic novel but because of his student. Why? Because she was pressed against him, resting her face in his chest with one hand stretched across his torso and her right leg flexed across his right leg. She had been like this for the past 20 minutes or so and she was still sleeping like a rock. but he didn't really seem to care. It was only half past 7 in the morning.

-mmm...don't do that...-she murmured as she rubbed softly her face against his chest.

-mm?- the jonin mumbled taking his eyes off the book.

-don't eat it...- her brows furrowed softly.

-eat what?- he asked confused.

-because it's mine...-suddenly her frown morphed into a sweet smile.

Kakashi sighed and chuckled softly which made the kunoichi groan before opening her eyes softly. Her jade eyes met his grey and red ones. The jonin could see how her face turned red and her mouth opened in surprise as she quickly sat in her side of the bed.

-SENSEI! I'm so so so so so...-she bowed as she said the particle. -so so so so so sorry!- she yelled looking down to her knees.

-uh...don't worry, Sakura.- he sat up too and scratched his nape with a tiny blush across his face and a smile in his lips.

-I'm really sorry, sensei, next time I'll tie myself to sleep, ok? Sorry sorry.- she said quickly still looking at her knees.

-It's okay, really...-he could feel his heart beating faster.

Sakura felt her teacher's hand holding her chin softly as he lifted it so he could look into her eyes. Jade met grey and red once more and she noticed he was closer to her, his legs on either side of her kneeled legs. He pulled her chin towards him, their faces inching closer every second and none of them seemed to pull away.

-sensei...-she whispered just milimeters away from his mask.

-shhh...-he shushed her before turning his face to the side so their lips could touch.

She could feel the outline of his lips through his mask and wanted more. Kakashi held her waist with his free hand, making her sit on top of him, her legs on either side of his torso with his legs folded. She was sitting on top of her teacher, their lips "joined" together in a simple kiss.

Not even one word was spoken before Sakura tugged on Kakashi's mask, eager to pull it down. He softly brushed his hand over her curious fingers before pulling the piece of cloth down, quickly joing their lips together. The pink haired felt electricity running down her spine and adrenaline mixed with pleasure pooling down in her lower abdomen.

The silver haired man bit softly in his student's lower lip, asking for permission which was conceded because soon after their tongues fought against each other. The hand that pulled down his mask was already in the back of her neck pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

The hand that held her waist was travelling down towards her butt, where it stopped and squeezed a bit of the meaty attribute earning a moan from the girl. He opened his grey eye and saw one of her jade orb opening too, locking themselves into each other. Their eyes were a tad bit darker because of the desire burning in them. They closed their eyes and soon after Kakashi was on top of Sakura. With one swift movement he managed to tackle her into the ground while still kissing her.

-S-sensei...-she moaned into the kiss, caressing his cheek softly.

-mmm?-he groaned as he left kisses from her lips down towards her neck, softly licking the skin.

-ah...I...-she moaned before opening her eyes wide.

-Fuck...-the jonin whispered before pulling his mask up and getting off the girl.

Sakura and Kakashi backed off until their backs touched the tent. They looked at each other's eyes with surprise. The silver haired jonin rested his forehead in one of his palms, his folded leg holding his elbow, as he sighed loudly. Sakura looked down towards her legs as she touched her lips with her trembling fingertips.

-I...I'm sorry, sensei...-she got up as quickly as she could and left the jonin inside.

-What did you do, Kakashi?- he asked himself as he threw his head back.

* * *

Hope you liked this first chapter form the three-shot! I'll upload it eventually as I write it, ok? Read, review, fave and follow, please 3

Kagulovestea94.


	2. I want you too

Chapter two.

 **NORMAL POV.**

Oh, mornings. How nice it is to wake up tangled in your bed sheets, comfy pillows below your head. How nice it is to open up your eyes slowly to the warmth of the beginning of the day, stretch yourself patiently before getting up. Then Sakura loved to take a warm shower, put on some comfy pants, a sports bra and a t-shirt before having her favourite breakfast. Later she would join her teacher, the Fifth Hokage, in her office or check on some patients in the hospital, specially kids. She loved kids and would love to have her own one day.

But this morning was different. She was in a mission with her sensei, the one that made her morning troublesome, as Shikamaru would say 99% percent of the time. They had kissed, something she had always wanted even if she knew it was "prohibited". She was his student but he didn't seem to care a few hours ago. He kissed her and she apologized, oh boy.

Normally they would chat about random things while travelling but this time there was nothing but the sound of the animals and nature. Kakashi was running in front of her, she couldn't bring herself up to look at him. She would sneak some glances here and there, specially appreciating his well built body.

His silver hair swept to the side further because of the wind and the speed they were going now. She looked at his strong arms hidden under his jonin shirt, his hands turned into fists with his gloves covering their back. She could picture his muscular back that had the vest and shirt on top of it, his abdomen covered in tiny or medium sized scars. His ANBU tattoo in his left upper arm, how would she love to run her fingers over it.

She bit her lower lip softly as a pink tint covered her cheeks, she remembered their kiss. Sakura traced her bottom lip, remembering how it felt to join them with his which were really soft too. She smiled a bit before she blushed even more by remembering how the silver haired jonin pulled her onto his lap and how he squeezed her but. This thoughts made her shake her head and loose her balance, missing the branch and slipping on the next one.

Kakashi turned around with the sound of Sakura's voice. He could see how she missed the branch she was trying to hold on and quickly came back to help her. He sure was going fast, he had a lot of things in his mind and he was too careless with her. The jonin ended up catching her bridal style in the ground. She held onto his neck by wrapping her arms, both of them were panting and their hearts were beating fast.

-Are you alright, Sakura?- he asked looking for her eyes. She just nodded.

-C'mon, talk to me.- he pleaded softly before he could see her jade orbs looking at him. She had tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

-You were scared right?- he asked and she nodded before hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

He sighed before checking the area and placing her in the ground. Kakashi bent in front of her and caressed her cheek, she had calmed down a bit but still couldn't look at him. He knew it, he knew her, she didn't want to speak to him so he just sat in the back of the tree she was rested in. He didin't even try to get his Icha Icha Violence from his back pocket.

-Kakashi-sensei...-she spoke after some minutes. He answered with a "hmm". -Why did you kiss me?-

The jonin tensed up and thanked god he was in the other side of the tree.

-Why, you ask? Well...I don't know.-he half-lied even if he wanted to confess his feelings, the urge he has for kissing her again.

-hmm.- this time it was her. This worried the jonin.

-I'm sorry for kissing you, Sakura. I swear it will never happen again.- Kakashi felt a sharp sting in his heart. -"What is it? Why am I hurting?"-

-Okay.- Sakura finished before getting up.

They ran a few miles before settling down in a forest near Suna. They did the usual, light the fire, eat their bento's and set up the tent. This time Kakashi didn't sleep inside, he was afraid of loosing it once he was inside with his student that drove him crazy. She had an amazing body, he loved it, it was his ideal type. She was his ideal type. He closed his eyes and placed the red book in his lap.

 **Kakashi's POV.**

 _Oh, Sakura. What have you done to me?_ I ask myself as I lean my head in the wood. I hear her femenine voice muttering something and I open my left eye to see what's going on in the tent. _Apparently Sakura is having a hard time turning off the lamp, well I don't blame her, it broke in my last mission_. I sigh before closing my eye again and I start to feel myself dozing off.

-Sensei...- _hmm?_ \- Sensei, wake up...- _no, I'm tired._ -SENSEI!-

-Hmm?- I ask as I open my left eye lazily and see my beautiful and sexy student in front of me. She's wearing those tight shorts and shirt.

-I...i can't turn off the lamp. I think it's broken or something, I didn't do it.- she apologizes quickly as she plays with the hem of her shirt, I can see her medium length nails playing with a few loose strings.

I sigh before closing my book and getting up. We walk together towards the tent and I let her get inside first. _Please, don't do anything nuts, Kakashi, Control yourself and your hormones._ I plea as I sit beside her in the matress.

-I forgot to tell you it was broken, I'm sorry...-I say with a shy smile as I scratch my nape and I can already feel her eyes piercing and engraving "idiot" in my forehead but she just sighs.

-Let me turn it off.- I say as I grab the device and push the button while I shake it back and forth. Soon I get to turn it off and I place it beside Sakura's pillow. -Done.- I smile.

I look at her, she's playing with her fingernails again. _I wonder what she's thinking_ , I can normally see right through her but this time it's different. I quickly glance at her, she has the back of tent illuminated by the moonlight and it makes her look goddess-like.

I need to get out of here. I sigh before crawling slowly towards the exit but suddenly a hand wraps around my wrist. I tense up, _I'm nervous. This girl makes me nervous, she had always done that ever since she changed over the years. She's now almost nineteen years old and something tells me she's not a teenager anymore. I can't help but to see her as a woman, she's a jonin now after all._

-Sensei...-she calls me.

-hmm?- I ask before turning to see her.

-I wanted to tell you something...-I can see her pink cheeks turning a darker shade.

I turn around to face her and she's still holding my hand, making me feel a butterfly-ish tickling in my tummy. She locks her eyes on mine, _those beautiful orbs_.

-I...I don't...-she starts and I can feel my palm sweating a little bit as she comes closer, still not letting me go.

A few seconds later she's kneeling in front of me, I'm just sitting down in my lazy pose. She lets go of my hand finally but places it on top of my knee. I feel myself blushing underneath my mask.

-I didn't mean to...-she starts again, her eyes still locked onto mine.

She inhales and exhales as I picture a " _Shannaro!_ " going on in her mind.

-What I mean is...I...I wanted to kiss you...-I could be going deaf but I definitely heard the last part as clear as water.

-Sakura...-I say, _I'm surprised, excited, aroused and happy._

-I know we shouldn't but I...I've been wanting to. It's okay if you don't feel the same but...yeah...-she chuckles softly.- that's it.- she takes her hand off my knee but I grab it.

-I wanted it too, Sakura. I've wanted you for a while now.-I confess, I feel like I'm not myself right now.

Her face turns bright red and I tangle my fingers with hers, her palm is covered in a thin film of sweat. _I can't wait any longer_...her eyes tell me. Those beautiful jade orbs are speaking to me in such a way I can't take my eyes off them.

-Sensei...-she whispers as I hold her by the waist and pull her closer so she's in between my legs.

-I want you, Sakura.- I whisper into her ear before I reduce the space between our faces.

She narrows her eyes slowly as her curious finger trace the hem of my mask. _I'm ready.._.She knows it and slowly but steadily pulls down the piece of clothing that covers half of my face. _It's something she always wanted to do since she was a twelve year old_. She takes a quick look at me before joining our lips together.

 _I feel in heaven. I want this woman, I like her._ We kiss in a slow passionate motion, she has one of her hands beside my jaw, placing soft traces in my jawline, her other hand rests in my shoulder. Both of my hands are in her waist, holding her steadily. She bites my bottom lip and I gladly grant her access. _She tastes wonderful, I've kissed a lot of girls but not one like her. She's the gold pot at the end of the rainbow._ She slowly pulls apart and locks her eyes on mine.

-I want you too, Kakashi.- my name rolls off her tongue beautifully. _I've never heard my name in that way before and that's it._

* * *

Finally the second chapter, guys! I'm sorry for taking a bit longer. I'm now in Uni and it's...getting hard to write XD Today I just had like two activities for homework so I decided to hurry and spend my afternoon writing.

How's it? Next chapter it's the last with some Lime, Lemon and a happy KakaSaku. I've shipped this way before Sasusaku :B

R&R and F&B! Thanks for the two cuties that left the reviews3 glad you liked it!

Kagulovestea94.


End file.
